


Eden

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Good, Happy, Love, Poetic, Post-Canon, Pure, The girls are happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: The new Eden is many things.





	

The new Eden is many things.

It's the three of them, quiet and loud, happy and sad, distant and close, but always together. An overwhelming sense of togetherness.

It's a twirling flight, free through the sky and sea, trailing feathers and wind and water.

It's laughter and love, being happy at _last_.

It's the quiet form of power that comes from actual and lasting joy.

It's damning pressure being softened by gentle hands.

It's acceptance and freedom.

It's love making you whole again.

It's no more doubt, no more hate, no more fear.

It's not feeling that damning pressure to be a good little girl, it's knowing that you are okay.

It's floating on cushions of air and content.

And it's all for them.


End file.
